The Art Of Death
by Scarletpool
Summary: Some cats believe death is something to be afraid of. They believe it creates unbelievable pain to one-another. We all get over it, right? Even if we all say we can't or won't. I think death is a wonderful thing. It creates the black outline to the big painting of your life, and makes it a bit more interesting. So why wait to help others get to their deaths faster?
1. Prolouge

**I know I know.**

**I've deleted like, all my stories. They all sucked, and I'm making a new one. I'm committed to this one, and will try to update on weekends**

**Well, here goes the first chapter, I'll try to write one tomorrow too! :D**

**sorry for it being short, next chapter will be longer :)**

_Prolouge_

_It was dark. I couldn't see my paws or my whiskers. Everything felt empty, except for the tug of wind at my fur. I could feel the floor below me, shifting. Turning. It made its own pattern and morphed to cup my paws in an elegant way. It felt as if I was walking on nothing, running endlessly through the skies._

_Suddenly, a light. It drove my body berserk, my fur and my whiskers pulled towards it but my heart pulled away from it. It seemed to keep my paws rooted to where they were, as the light began to get smaller and smaller. I tried to wail for help, but only silence was heard._

_A paw. An orange one. It was seen tearing through the darkness, creating a single flame. It soon grew and opened the light gate open. Its paw turned over and reached out to mine, calling me towards it. I could then see my silver paws illuminated by a blue flame, also breaking through the darkness. My white chest glistened a snowy color but my flames made it seem blue. I hesitantly touched my paw to the orange one. Its flame instantly burned out, and the paw shivered up._

_Blood pooled around my paws, and rose to my chest. An orange body formed in front of me. It had no head, the claws stood out crookedly, as if it tried digging through rocks. Its orange pelt turned red as the blood pooled around its body; squelching noises could be heard from the twitches of my paws._

_The blood never seemed to touch my body. It kept away, as if I was the opposing side of the magnet. Getting the courage to, I stepped towards the body. It moved back once. I tried going further to get a closer glance, but however hard I tried, I was always the same distance away. I picked up my speed and sprinted to the lifeless body, but it was no use. The wind seemed to whisper to me as I ran, so I took off again to see if I could hear its message, if there was one._

_No use._

_Once I stopped, an eerily haunting voice sung in my ear._

_I am alive, I am dead_

_But this one thing must be said._

_In order for you to live,_

_Remember this that I give;_

_One night,_

_Two nights,_

_Three nights,_

_Dead._


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 – hope_

I jolted awake and scanned my surroundings. Placing my paws on the moss, I pushed myself upright into a standing position. My little home comforted my muffled breaths, and the moss eased my claws back inside. My white paws shimmered in the sunlight that poured into the room. My black stripes stood out as if they were knives slicing through the morning rays.

Most passer-bys would say that you can never find one's home, but I've found mine. It was nice and cozy- only meant for one or two cats. There was a puddle in the back corner, and a hole between the gnarled roots let rainwater from last night pass through. My prey pile was located in the back corner- but only had a small crow and a scrawny mouse from a couple days ago. Cold season was over, and prey would be larger and satisfying for my growling belly.

I couldn't settle for that mouse or crow, my mind was reeling with question. _Should I be worried? Was the dream a real warning? _I shook my head and proceeded to mindlessly crunch on the crow. I nibbled and spit, but I was too nauseous. Deciding I would go clear my head with the beauty of the forest, I climbed up to the small entrance and pushed my way through the ivy strings.

The morning birds comforted my spinning head, and the vibrant greens and reds brought my shivering body some peace. The sun sparkled, emphasizing the black and silver patterns of my small body frame. _Cold season really did take a toll on me._

I made it clear to myself that I would make a morning stroll. My paws pushed on the ground, yet the ground never pushed back. It felt odd after that dream, running through the ivory painted forest. My paws flew over boulders and logs, as if they were pebbles. My fur was slicked back by the wind, and my ears flapped in front of my eye-sight. The tips were black and had little tufts of white fur on them. I was snapped back into reality once I was nearing another boulder. I stumbled and hit my head on the boulder. Blood clung to my fur and stuck to the gigantic rock. I shivered with displeasure as my vision turned blurry, and my mouth tasted salty.

Taking it upon myself that I needed to go home to the safety of my tree, I tried to stand up. Tried. My paws fumbled over a small pebble and I fell once more into a patch of twigs. Cuts and scrapes littered my body, causing blood to pool around my paws. The ground turned black and I could see that bright orange paw again, haunting my every move. _H-how? I only dreamed this! It can't be happening!_

_Rustle_

_Rustle_

_Rustle_

My breath hitched. I stood frozen as if my life depended on it. I scanned my horizon, only to find nothing but leaves and twigs. Sighing with relief, I continued to make my way home. My paws drug, making a trail for the unseen enemy. They leaped when commanded to, but never made it over the obstacles needed. Splinters caught in my paws, and dirt clung onto my body. My sides required support of every tree possible, and my lungs wheezed for air. Drops of blood littered the ground, creating another trail.

The sky darkened to a peaceful red. Lights that once guided me home disappeared into the thin air. My paws ached to sprint home, but my body said otherwise. The world spun around me, creating blurry lines and shapes. My eyes watered up, and I wailed. "Mom! Mom! I'm sorry! Come help me!" The birds stopped singing their tunes, trees stopped rustling, and bushes stood eerily quiet.

"Mom…" I sobbed. It was no use. I couldn't remember her face, or my family's. They were gone. _I _was gone. I was slowly beginning to accept my fate. Death. I wouldn't meet my mother again. My father. My brothers or sisters. Just because I hit this stupid rock.

_Rustle_

_Rustle_

_Rustle_

"Mom?" I screamed. "I'm over here mommy! Come back!" My eyes welled up, my paws shivered. Seconds later, I heard my wails echo back. My voice sounded weak and pitiful. Like a kit without its milk.

_Rustle_

_Rustle_

_Rustle_

Mom was coming closer. I sprinted west to where I heard the sound of the rustles, but reeled back in surprise at what I saw.

A reddish brown creature was sniffing around my den, its black tail sweeping the floor menacingly. Its dark paws were caked in mud, trying to dig inside my house. It scratched the beautiful roots that were woven into the ground. Suddenly, it turned its head. Its red eyes shone on my blue ones, and its mouth foamed an ugly white-red color.

I took a step back, but to my dismay, I stepped on a twig. I loud _Crack _echoed through the night air, slicing into the silent night. Birds took off, rabbits fled. The creature prepared to pounce on me. That's when I realized somewhere in my brain, it clicked. Words met pictures, and everything fell into place. But it was a bad thing though.

I had left a perfect, unhidden trail for a Fox.

A _rabid _Fox.


End file.
